Souaffle et parchemin
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: O.S. Sur plusieurs années, l'évolution des sentiments de Percy et Olivier l'un pour l'autre / Contient : du Quidditch, des examens, des idées idiotes, un jeu d'Action ou Vérité, une relation secrète, un poil d'angst avec du fluff au milieu, des colocataires mal assortis, une famille envahissante et une catastrophe naturelle du nom d'Hazel Dubois (OC), Cracmolle de son état


**I'm just curious, i** **s it serious ?**

 ** _Curious_ \- Hayley Kiyoko**

* * *

Il était une fois deux premières années qu'on envoya à Gryffondor.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, Percy Weasley et Olivier Dubois avaient décidé que le destin avait un curieux sens de l'humour. C'était la seule explication pour se retrouver à partager un dortoir pour sept années consécutives avec une personne aussi différente de soi.

L'énergique gamin à la peau brune et aux cheveux presque ras qui portait vaillamment sa malle à bout de bras n'avait rien à voir avec l'échalas pâlot qui traînait sa propre malle d'une main, transpirant à grosses gouttes, un gros livre coincé sous le bras. L'un avait déjà entamé un sujet de conversation et l'autre se contentait de lui répondre par ahanements, n'ayant pas d'opinions particulières sur le changement d'équipe de J. L. "La Flèche" Milk.

"Les Harpies perdent la meilleure Attrapeuse qu'elles aient eue. Je me demande qui va la remplacer. Clytemnestra Johnsonn serait un bon choix même si Aïsha Belamin est la meilleure, cela va de soi." enchaîna la garçon aux cheveux sombres.

"Humpf." répondit le rouquin en hissant son bagage sur la marche supérieure avec effort, manquant de peu de faire tomber son livre.

"Exactement ! Leur Attrapeuse remplaçante s'étant blessée, elles sont forcées de trouver une nouvelle Attrapeuse rapidement. A mon avis, on aura les résultats de la sélection avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Une chance que j'ai emmené ma radio, on ne pourra pas les rater."

Percy s'était déjà pris sa malle deux fois sur les pieds et ne suivait plus la discussion depuis un moment déjà. Ces maudits escaliers n'en finissaient donc jamais ? Il était presque certain qu'un préfet aurait dû les accompagner, mais le leur les avait abandonnés à leur sort en bas des marches pour rejoindre ses amis après quelques recommandations lancées à la va-vite.

"C'est pas vraiment ma radio, tu sais. Mon père l'a offerte à ma mère pour Noël, mais elle l'utilise presque jamais. Le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle a disparu, qu'ils interrogent Hazel et qu'ils fassent le lien avec moi, l'année scolaire sera finie." continua d'expliquer Olivier en poussant la porte de leur future chambre.

Percy entra à sa suite, ayant la vague sensation d'avoir couru un marathon, ou même deux. Il s'affala sur le premier lit qu'il trouva, serrant toujours son livre contre lui.

"Je suppose que tu prends ce lit ?" demanda l'autre élève, la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire moqueur ornementant ses lèvres.

Percy se redressa, les joues rouges de honte, incapable d'aligner quelques mots. Il passa la main sur ses robes - un peu délavées mais en excellent état, Charlie avait toujours fait attention à ses affaires - comme pour aplatir un pli inexistant.

Olivier était déjà en train de sortir ses affaires de sa malle en fredonnant l'hymne de l'équipe britannique de Quidditch. Il avait une pile bien pliée de vêtements dans les bras quand il interpela Percy, qui n'avait pas encore quitté des yeux le garçon, lequel semblait être fixé sur des ressorts.

"Hey, Weasley, ça ne te dérange pas si je mets mes affaires en bas de l'armoire ? Quelque chose me dit que tu auras moins de mal à atteindre les étagères supérieures que moi."

/

"Tu avais dit que ce serait cool."

Un pré-adolescent le visage blanc comme un linge se tenait assis, le dos très droit et les bras croisés sur une des chaises inconfortables de l'infirmerie.

"Et ça l'a été." affirma le garçon brun allongé dans un lit d'infirmerie.

Son visage était couvert de bleus mais lui était aux anges. Jusqu'au malencontreux Cognard, ça avait été un super match, notamment grâce à ses arrêts, plutôt remarquables pour son âge. La mine du garçon sur la chaise se renfrogna à ces mots.

"Tu t'es pris un Cognard en pleine tête. Si Charlie n'avait pas été là..."

L'autre garçon balaya les inquiétudes de ce dernier de la main.

"Mais il était là, et je vais bien ! Mme Pomfresh a dit que je pourrais sortir de l'infirmerie demain."

/

"Percy, lâche un peu tes bouquins pour une fois et viens t'amuser avec nous à Pré-au-lard. Alicia et Medusa veulent s'arrêter aux Trois Balais et Angie et moi , on veut aller au magasin de Quidditch mais on trouvera bien le temps de passer à la librairie."

"On a un examen d'Histoire de la magie dans moins de deux semaines."

/

"Non."

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était laissé embarquer là-dedans mais la situation empirait de tour en tour. Il avait dû marcher sur les mains, tester un produit des jumeaux - ses cheveux en avaient conservé une teinte rosée et son sort de Repousse-sourcils ne les avaient malheureusement pas fait revenir - et accorder cinq points à Gryffondor pour "team-building". Il avait aussi dû révéler sous Veritaserum son deuxième prénom, la couleur de ses sous-vêtements et qu'il n'était plus vierge.

Il trouvait que le jeu avait vite dégénérer, le Whisky Pur-Feu et l'absence totale de réserve ou de pudeur de la part de Joan et d'Angus aidant sûrement. Si Elisha et Parker (les deux plus âgés, curieusement) ne posaient pas trop de questions embarrassantes et ne donnaient pas de gages trop gênants, les autres ne s'en privaient pas.

Percy, lui, ce serait bien passé de savoir qu'Ashley n'avait jamais eu plus de deux orgasmes à la suite et quelle était la position préférée de Parker et de sa copine.

Il savait que ça allait mal se finir, et il ne tenait vraiment pas révéler aux autres cinquième et sixième année réunis dans son dortoir son intérêt grandissant pour son camarade de chambre. Il avait choisi "action" pour cette raison. Il commençait à regretter cette impulsion.

"Percy, c'est juste un jeu." avait soupiré Dany, soutenue par Joan et Ashley.

Il sentait le piège se refermer sur lui. Il avait le sentiment d'être oppressé et au bord de l'hyperventilation.

"On embrasse pas les gens comme ça !" avait-il faiblement protesté, jetant des coups d'œil d'animal traqué tout autour de lui, cherchant une issue.

Il serait obligé de passer devant la plupart de ses amis s'il voulait atteindre la porte, et même s'il était assez paniqué pour rejoindre la fenêtre, Olivier se tenait devant.

"Bien sûr que si. L'année dernière, au Nouvel an, après mon deuxième verre de Whisky Pur-Feu j'ai embrassé toutes les filles de notre année." remarqua Joan alors que Jessie et Dany, assise sur les genoux de Parker, pouffaient de rire en essayant de la faire taire.

Elles riaient tellement que Dany se retrouva sur le sol, mais cela ne suffit pas à les distraire, elles continuèrent de cajoler le Préfet des Cinquième années pour qu'il accepte le défi de Joan.

Toujours était-il que Percy n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'embrasser le Capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch. Enfin, pas exactement... Il en avait envie, juste pas de cette façon.

"Allez, ne sois pas si collet-monté, c'est juste Olivier... ça aurait pu être un Serpentard." remarqua obligeamment Maisie.

"Le plus vite ce sera fait, le plus vite elles te laisseront tranquille, Perce." commenta Olivier, qui avait jusque là semblé indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"On ne va pas le forcer non plus, mais..." commença Elisha, qui semblait avoir plus d'empathie que le reste de leur petite bande réunie.

Percy lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de la couper.

"C'est bon, Ellie. D'accord, je vais le faire."

"J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais." lâcha Parker, goguenard.

Percy lui adressa un geste de la main peu élégant avant de se lever de son lit pour se rapprocher d'Olivier, pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci envahissait déjà son espace personnel.

"Prêt, Perce ?"

La voix du garçon était étonnamment réconfortante. Le jeune Weasley hocha la tête d'un coup sec avant de passer un bras téméraire autour des épaules du joueur de Quidditch et de déposer le baiser le plus rapide de l'histoire sur ses lèvres.

Il y eut des applaudissements et quelques sifflements alors que les deux garçons se séparaient. Le jeu s'arrêta peu de temps après ça, chacun estimant que l'histoire de la première fois de Ruby était l'histoire de trop et qu'ils auraient dû s'arrêter avant d'entendre ça.

Quand Percy s'endormit cette nuit-là, il était roulé en boule, son bras serrant son estomac troublé et des larmes silencieuses avaient roulé sur ses joues.

/

"Comment va Deauclaire ?"

Percy se remémora un enfant la charmante fille brune en tenue d'infirmerie qui lui avait jeté un regard contrit avant de déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

 _Olivier ceci, Olivier cela..._

"Mieux." dit-il, se rappelant ses joues roses.

 _C'est pas sain de parler autant de quelqu'un du même dortoir. Surtout quand tu es avec moi._

Il y eut un léger silence.

 _On pourrait croire que t'es en couple avec lui plus qu'avec moi._

"On a rompu." ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Il finirait bien par être au courant de toute façon, et Penny n'était pas du genre à révéler ce qui s'était dit dans une scène de rupture.

 _Bref, je pense qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, Percy._

"Et tu es certain qu'elle va mieux ?"

 _Penny..._

"C'était sa décision plutôt que la mienne."

 _Après avoir vécu ce que j'ai vécu, avoir frôlé la mort... Je pense que c'est important d'être vrai avec soi-même._

 _Et je t'aime bien Percy, sincèrement. On peut rester amis, si tu es d'accord. C'est juste que je ne veux pas toujours passer en second, tu comprends._

/

"Je suis content de te voir, Perce."

L'air du jeune homme était grave, mais il y avait une certaine chaleur dans son regard quand Percy posa un dossier beige marqué du sceau du Ministère de la magie sur la table du café moldu. Le gardien de Puddlemere United s'en saisit et le fourra dans son sac de sport après avoir jeté un œil tout autour de lui.

/

"Mes condoléances. S'il y a quoi que ce soit..."

/

"Haze ! On a un nouveau colocataire !"

/

"Laisse-moi deviner, notre nouveau colocataire dort dans le même lit que toi pour économiser de la place ? Et vous partagez votre chaleur corporelle pour pallier la panne de chauffage qui affecte mystérieusement uniquement cette chambre dans tout l'appart ?"

/

"Je ne suis pas prêt." avoua piteusement Olivier, passant une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux.

Percy prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer sur le perron et de frapper à la porte.

"Moi non plus." reconnut-il, une poignée de secondes avant d'être accueilli par Fleur, enceinte jusqu'au bout des yeux et avec une petite fille haute comme trois pommes accrochée à ses jupes.

Ils discutèrent un moment amicalement sur le palier avant que Fleur ne s'efface pour les laisser entrer. Elle les mena au salon, où le reste de la famille était assemblé.

"Hey, Dubois ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Capitaine ?" l'interpela Angelina.

"Comme toi Angie, je m'incruste." répliqua Olivier avec un sourire éclatant.

"Je ne savais pas que Percy et toi étiez amis" observa Charlie, une note de curiosité dans la voix.

Il était revenu de Roumanie la veille et toute la famille se réunissait pour fêter son retour.

"Ils sont colocataires." développa Ginny avant de se réintéresser aux cheveux d'Harry, qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à malmener.

"Des choses plus étranges se sont vues." commenta le joueur de Quidditch en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de Ron qui débattait d'une chose ou d'une autre à voix basse avec Hermione, une main posée sur son bras familièrement.

"A propos de ça..." commença Percy en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui.

Olivier parut surpris un instant.

"On n'attend pas tes parents ?" demanda-t-il.

Son compagnon n'eut pas le temps de répondre, se trouvant piégé dans une étreinte maternelle digne de ce nom.

"Percy ! Tu es venu. Et tu as amené un ami ! Tu n'avais pas répondu à mon hibou, alors..." déclara Molly, rayonnante.

"Ah... hum... je suis content de te voir aussi, maman. Où est papa ?" demanda Percy.

"Ici."

"Tout le monde est là, alors." observa Percy, tournant le regard vers Bill, Charlie, Angie, George, Harry, Ginny, Fleur, Hermione et Ron l'un après l'autre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, comme une pensée pour Fred, qui lui était absent. Percy toussota.

"Je voulais juste vous dire que..."

Il y eut un bruit de chute dans la pièce adjacente et tout un chacun pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte.

Une silhouette couverte de suie fit son entrée et parut se rendre compte que c'était une mauvaise idée quand son regard se posa sur les armes des uns et des autres.

"Hazel ?" interrogea Olivier en baissant sa baguette, aussitôt suivie par Percy.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" rajouta-t-il en croisant les regards interloqués de la famille Weasley.

"Ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fais que passer. Je suis la sœur d'Ollie." déclara la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers son frère.

"CE QUE JE FAIS ICI ? Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux de toi ou de Percy a trouvé amusant de restreindre l'entrée de notre appartement aux personnes magiques uniquement mais je n'ai pas pu y entrer. J'ai dû demander à Mrs James si je pouvais emprunter sa cheminée pour me rendre ici. Mrs James. Tu sais, notre voisine qui me déteste. Vous avez intérêt à me redonner accès à notre appart tout de suite et à écrire une longue lettre d'excuses à la voisine."

"Hazel, tu sais très bien qu'on ne ferait jamais ça. Ton ex, en revanche..." réfléchit Olivier à voix haute.

"Il aurait fallu qu'il puisse entrer lui-même pour faire ça." réfuta-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Percy et Olivier échangèrent un regard embêté.

"Lequel de vous deux a été assez débile pour donner accès à notre appart à Nessus et ne pas m'en informer ?"

Hazel était à deux doigts d'exploser.

"Je l'ai juste laisser entrer pour récupérer ses affaires." avoua Percy, clairement gêné.

Sa colocataire tira sur ses propres nattes pour se retenir de l'attaquer sauvagement.

"Tu l'as juste... Argh. Olivier, j'espère que tu as quelque chose à dire en défense de ton petit-ami parce que je vais le..."

"Haze..."

"Ne crois pas que..."

"Haze !"

"Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous comme ça ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Non. Ne me dites pas que... Ils ne sont pas au courant ? Vous comptiez les en informer quand ?"

"Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?" demanda Charlie, se retenant difficilement de rire, alors que tous les autres étaient encore trop sonnés pour réagir.

"Presque trois ans." répondit Olivier.

Charlie laissa un sifflement lui échapper.

"Trois ans ?" demanda la matriarche Weasley, l'air furibond.

"Mais ça a commencé à être vraiment sérieux seulement il y a un an." amenda Percy tout en s'éloignant stratégiquement de sa mère.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que je m'en aille. Je vais voir si Evelyn peut m'héberger le temps que vous répariez les bêtises de Nessus. Hum, bon appétit."

"Vous ne restez pas manger ?" demanda Molly Weasley, la surprise se montrant sur son visage rubicond.

"Je devrais ?" demanda Hazel, incertaine.

"Bien sûr. Vous êtes de la famille, maintenant." avait déclaré Molly en plaçant stratégiquement la jeune femme à côté de son seul fils qui demeurait célibataire, dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier ses dragons.

Peine perdue, Charlie et Hazel passèrent l'heure qui suivit à parler de Magyars irlandais, de Boutefeus chinois et de Dents-de-vipère péruviens tandis que Mrs Weasley lançait des œillades assassines à son fils le plus studieux et de grands sourires à Olivier. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que son fils ait gardé un petit-ami secret si longtemps mais était en même temps ravie qu'il est quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle finirait par digérer la pilule, mais il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

/

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.


End file.
